Kiss on the Neck
by BritishPixie
Summary: Fictional story about David Cook and a fictional girlfriend. Lemon. Read and Review!


**Ok, so I've had this in my head for far too long... and I don't think there's enough with David Cook here, in my good opinion. :) Anyhow, this is about a fictional girlfriend... Lemon.... Also, Joey's in this, even though he's no longer actually with the band. Started writing this before he left, and I really couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather put in the spot I did... Maybe David's little brother Andrew, but I decided against it.**

**This is not intended to infringe on David's personal life in any way, shape, or form, nor is it to speculate on his personal life. It's just some naughty thoughts that I couldn't get out of my head. I don't own him, or anyone else in the story.**

**This is dedicated to the girls on the Busted Girls thread on , who prompted me to write this. Their criteria- have David come up behind someone, use the sexy moan from the song _Kiss on the Neck_, have a little "scruff action" going, and repeat the time he nuzzled his mic stand during the song Bar-Ba-Sol at one of his concerts. I think I delivered :)**

**Anyhow, read and review!**

* * *

She stood at the window of the tour bus, watching David make his way along the fence separating him from his fans; it had been hard, but she had gotten used to the idea of sharing him with so many people. She smiled and closed her eyes as she heard the door to the bus open and close again. Her eyes flew open as she felt his feather light touch along her arms, covering over her hands as they rested on either side of the window. He pressed his body against her, kissing her neck gently, chuckling as she shivered when the roughness of his beard brushed her throat.

"You didn't get bored back here, did you?" he asked softly, his head raising a little. She could feel his smile as she shook her head, resting it on his shoulder. He leaned over a little and dropped the blinds over the window, giving them some privacy as his hand moved up under her shirt to cup one of her breasts, the other resting low on her hip. Her hand moved up David's thigh slowly, the contact making him gasp softly, a low moan escaping his lips as she rubbed against his arousal.

She let out a gasp of her own as he turned her in his arms, pressing her up against the nearest wall, holding her hands above her head. His lips claimed hers as he pressed one thigh between her legs, savoring the slight whimper as he pressed against her heat. She shuddered as David's hands trailed down her arms and sides to rest on her hips. She pulled away from his kiss reluctantly, biting her bottom lip as one sensible thought nagged at the back of her mind.

"What if one of the guys comes in while we're... you know," she asked, glancing toward the door. David chuckled and picked her up, moving towards the bus' bedroom, which had been converted to an acoustic practice room; fortunately, they had left the bed, because it was comfortable to sit on, especially for Kyle when he got a little over exuberant in his air drumming.

"I put my hat on the door handle... We agreed that if we saw that, we wouldn't go in," he explained, laying her on the bed gently. She smiled and looked up at him as he stood between her knees, and propped herself up so she could see without straining herself. She moaned softly as he pressed himself firmly against her core, and let her head fall back. He gently bit and kissed his way down the column of her throat, leaving a mark at her collarbone. "I think we're wearing too many clothes," he whispered, impatiently pulling off the white t-shirt that hugged his upper body. She nodded wordlessly as she ran her hands over his lightly muscled chest and down to his belt, quickly relieving him of it. Her hands wound their way in his hair as he nipped her collarbone again, moving his hands under her shirt again before pulling back to lift it over her head. He looked down at her, taking her in for a moment. "You're like dynamite," he whispered, his eyes darkened with desire.

"Then make me explode," she murmured huskily as she sat up and began to work at the button and zipper to his pants, the suede material slipping in her hands. David, however, was having no trouble unhooking her bra and sliding it down her shoulders. She tossed it away and tugged at his pants, lying back once more as he began to step out of them. She laughed a little as he almost fell over trying to get his boots off, her laugh turning to a gasping moan as she felt his lips grazing over the inner side of her knee, brought level by his ungraceful descent. One hand slid up her thigh under her skirt, stopping just short of her core, then moved back down the other leg.

"Tease..." she murmured, raising her hips to let him tug down her skirt and panties. She watched as he tossed the last bits of their clothing away, moaning softly as he nuzzled his way up her inner thigh towards her knee, his lightly callused hands gripping her legs and spreading them. David kissed his way back up her leg, the tickling of his beard only adding to the sensations he was creating in her. His lips ghosted up over her stomach, stopping at her breasts. His hazel eyes looked into hers as his tongue teased one hardened peak before taking it into his mouth. Her hips arched up as he pinched and rolled the other peak for a moment before his hand moved down to the juncture between her thighs. As his fingers parted her, her back arched, allowing him to put one hand behind her back, holding her close to him.

"I don't want you to hold back," he whispered, moving to look down at her as he began to expertly stroke his fingers within her, his thumb circling over the source of her pleasure. She'd tried to muffle a cry, conscious of the fact that someone outside the bus could hear. "I don't care who hears us." He watched her as she writhed in his arms, his eyes never leaving hers. She gripped his shoulders tightly as her body began to tremble, locking with the hazel gaze that bored through her. She could feel the shudder that ran through his form as she shattered, almost sobbing with pleasure, waves of ecstasy crashing over her. As she caught her breath, she felt him gently spread her knees with his, positioning himself at her entrance. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips claimed hers, his tongue pushing inside her mouth the same time he entered her.

The kiss was slow and passionate, the same as David's movements within her, each stroke aimed for her benefit, always for her. She could feel his hand on her cheek, stroking her skin as her eyes closed, a moan muffled by his lips. His mouth moved down over her neck, gently biting and sucking on the sensitive skin as her hands wound though his hair, gently tugging on it. Her hands moved down to his arms and over his back, feeling the tremors of euphoria moving through his body. As her own body began to tremble in his arms, he looked up, his eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you..." he whispered softly, his forehead resting on hers as his name became a mantra on her lips, the building sensations becoming almost unbearable. Suddenly, his movements became much faster, more desperate, his own cries becoming louder before he leaned in and kissed her again, drinking in her pleasure as she exploded again. She could feel her cheeks growing damp from the tears she'd seen in his eyes, bringing tears to her own even as she felt him thrust in her one last time, echoing her own explosion with his. Finally spent, David rolled to his side, panting softly. He smiled and watched her sit up, still looking a bit dazed.

"I need to splash my face," she said somewhat hoarsely, moving to the edge of the bed and standing up. Grinning, David sat up and smacked her bare rear, making her shriek softly and turn, catching his arm. He tugged her back onto his lap, kissing her lovingly. A noise in the bus made them both freeze, then pull the covers up around their bodies, hiding any indecency.

"Dave, your hat was on the ground out- Oh, crap..." Joey's voice floated in from the hall, making her bury her face in David's shoulder, hiding a blush and a sudden fit of giggles. She wasn't the only one giggling, though; she could hear Kyle explaining what was going on to Andy and Neal, all of whom had wisely not entered the bus. "I'll just... be going then. I'll be sure to put your hat back on the handle... Sorry! Nice to see you again, though..." She waved behind her, still not removing her face from David's shoulder. She could still hear them outside, Andy and Neal obviously too amused for their own good, with poor Joey beside himself with embarrassment.

"Well, that was an adventure," David said with a grin, laughing and smoothing her hair back from her face. "At least they came in after... Not during like you thought. And at least Andrew wasn't with them... My little brother does not need to see-" His grin only got wider as she told him to shut up, kissing him and pushing him down on the bed once more.


End file.
